


【普诺】泉

by Arrebol



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrebol/pseuds/Arrebol
Summary: 卢卡斯即挪/威。国设，二战背景。PWP。很雷，天雷，非常非常雷。不能接受请立即离开。不接受因CP而招致的批评谩骂。
Relationships: 普鲁士/挪威
Kudos: 8





	【普诺】泉

泉

卢卡斯呵了一口气，白雾氤氲散开在挪威冬天寒冷的空气中。他低垂着眼眸，垂首凝视着自己的脚尖，金发柔顺地拢在他的耳边，显现出一副迷惑人心的温驯和无害。  
但基尔伯特知道这都只是假象。在有他南边的邻居四个小时投降的“记录”和投降后“安分守己”的表现的对比下，才能让人看出他看似柔弱的身躯里蕴含了多少力量。这或许还只是个估计值。  
“冰/岛呢？”他厉声问道。  
卢卡斯微微别过头，声音轻到像要飘散在空气中：  
“我不知道。”  
基尔伯特向他靠近，他一把揪住了卢卡斯的衣领，轻而易举地将这个人提到脚后跟离了一半地面。他逼近他的脸庞，直直望入那双碧蓝色的、空洞且毫无生气的双眼，压低声音说道：“我再问你一遍，冰/岛，那个天天跟在你屁股后面的小子呢？”  
那双眼睛没有一丝一毫波澜，仿佛他们谈及的不过是一个陌生人，他什么也不关心。一模一样的回答：“我不知道。”  
啪！  
一记响亮的耳光打在卢卡斯脸上，强大的力推动卢卡斯向后趔趄着将要倒下。他的腿脚虚弱到根本站不稳，基尔伯特如愿以偿地看着卢卡斯努力尝试平衡住自己的身子，最终却还是无可奈何地跌坐在地上时，面上冻封的冰山终于裂了几许，流露出茫然无措的神色。他的一只手还停留在空中作搂抓状，像是要抓住什么人。  
两个月的战役不长，四个月的逃亡也不长，但足以消耗挪/威的生命到所剩无几。  
基尔伯特站在原地，透过他那双阴沉的红眼睛，看见卢卡斯颓败的身影，背后被阳光拽得长长的影子。这个位于斯堪的纳维亚半岛西部的国家在拼死抵抗纳粹铁蹄的两月里没放过晴，他们的政府和国/家/化/身流亡到英国的四个月里也没有过好天气，偏偏在这天，还是在冬日里，难得的出现了一回太阳，不可说这不讽刺。他看见卢卡斯先前拢到耳后的发又翘回了它原本所在的位置，那根悬浮的呆毛瑟缩地躲到鬓发后，银色的十字发卡在阳光下散发着冰冷的光，他身上的旧棉衣上不体面地贴着两个补丁，他的两颊已经冻得发红了，紧抿的唇苍白毫无血色。他静静地收回自己的手，然后抬头看了基尔伯特一眼。  
他不止一次被那样的眼神注视过，冷酷凛冽得像低空刮过的冬风，又轻蔑淡漠得好似眼前的人只是区区蝼蚁。他那样看着基尔伯特，好像他才是那个赢家。  
基尔伯特笑了。他爱这样的猎物，明明已经遍体鳞伤虚弱不堪，却依然不死不休地拼死挣扎，爆发出的最后的生命力让他更加鲜活而美丽。但他就爱这样的狩猎，像是在草原上追逐一只兔子，无穷无尽的狂奔中他反而解开了自己的禁锢，像要跑死自己一般发疯地奔跑，直到对方已经精疲力尽却又不得不继续时，才仁慈地发起最后的冲刺，在对方的垂死踢蹬中一口咬断对方的喉管。露出过那样眼神的人有很多，但没有人能够在结束后依旧用那样眼神看着他。他们在最后都成为了干枯的死尸，而基尔伯特也失去了对他们的最后的兴趣。

门窗都是破的，被基尔伯特一脚踢开的铁门颤巍巍地在原地晃荡，寒风从补不好的窗缝里灌进来。卢卡斯瞪大眼盯着木屋蚀剥斑驳的天花板，身后的疼痛持续太久，已经趋近麻木。他感受到身上的人粗重的呼吸喷射在他脸上，厌恶地转过了脸。那只撑在他脑袋旁边的手立刻不容分说地将他的头推回去。卢卡斯再转，那只手再次推。连续来回几次后，基尔伯特不耐烦了，一把从他头发上扯下那个银色的十字发卡，威胁地在他眼前晃晃：“还想要不要？”  
卢卡斯安静下来了，只是他闭上了眼睛，无声无息地流下了一行泪。  
在抚摸卢卡斯那具冰冷如磐石的身体时，基尔伯特曾想过他为什么要这么做。他曾有过很多床伴，有自愿的也有强迫的，但无论哪一个都比卢卡斯更加温暖热情。不管他们刚开始时多么矜持被动，多么痛苦冷酷，最后都软成一滩发腻的春水，在他的肉刃下控制不住地呻吟和哭喊，淫乱糜烂到连基尔伯特都做梦也想象不到。但卢卡斯不同，基尔伯特那双大手已经把他的全身都摸过一遍了，他仍毫无反应，仿佛只是在手术台上接受例行检查，从头到尾连哼都没哼过一声。反倒是手下肌肤光滑细腻的触感唤醒了基尔伯特内心的野兽，呼吸渐渐急促了起来。  
“你在跟那个丹麦人上床时也这么冷漠吗？”基尔伯特恶意地俯到卢卡斯耳边，轻轻问道。他感到身下的人身子轻颤了一下，于是变本加厉，继续追问：“和那个瑞典人呢？或者，和你的亲、弟、弟呢？”  
卢卡斯剧烈地颤抖了起来，很快，基尔伯特就感受到他放在对方腰上的手心黏上了一层细细密密的汗。他抬起那只手观察他的掌心，那层汗珠细细小小，哆哆嗦嗦。基尔伯特看见卢卡斯脸上的泪水涌得更多了，一发不可收拾起来。  
他一言不发地扯下了卢卡斯身上仅存的最后一件蔽身的衣物，指尖沿着他的胸口一路向下，探寻到他双腿之间的隐秘之地。小卢卡斯尺寸适中，白白净净，基尔伯特饶有兴趣地把玩了它几下，用手指搓捻龟头和马眼。在察觉到卢卡斯终于无法控制地从唇齿间泻出了一声呻吟后，基尔伯特忽然觉得自己的心被轻轻拨动了一下，他加快了手上的频率。很快，一股乳白色的液体在他的指间蔓延开来，基尔伯特将沾上污液的三指伸到卢卡斯的面前。卢卡斯早已满脸涨得通红，连睫毛上也早已挂上了水珠。他紧闭着双眼不想看，对方却执着地要他睁开眼睛。见到卢卡斯打死不肯睁眼的样子，基尔伯特叹了口气：  
“好吧，这就不能怪我了。”  
他缓慢地将指尖贴近卢卡斯的脸颊，从下眼睑开始，慢慢地向下滑出三道白色的泥痕，看上去就像是有了三行“泪水”。微腥的气味弥漫在卢卡斯的鼻尖，他紧紧咬着自己的牙齿才忍住没让自己的呜咽泄露出来。基尔伯特探过头去吻他。卢卡斯固执地躲闪，最后被基尔伯特一把捉住了两只手腕，伸直按在床头，被死死扣住无法动弹。  
“我为你留了一点呢，小卢卡斯。”  
基尔伯特讥笑着，将仍带着些许浊液的手指伸入卢卡斯身后。他轻而易举地就找到了那个私密的小口，正在紧张地快速一开一合。他的指尖才抵上门户，卢卡斯就听到了恶魔的低笑声：  
“你都忍不住了。”  
就着手上残存的一点精液和卢卡斯的小穴自己分泌出的粘稠淫靡的液体，基尔伯特强硬地把自己的手指推送了进去。肉穴在颤抖着迎合陌生的入侵者，柔软高热的肉壁挤压着他的手指，一边阻挡着他的前进，一边欲拒还休地吸吮与退让。他尝试着加入了第二根、第三根手指，很快，肉壁就已经敞开欢迎了他的到来，在他尝试退出时热情地挽留他。他抽出的三根手指时比原来更加肮脏了，指尖黏密的清液被基尔伯特拉开一条长长的丝，作势要伸到卢卡斯口中去。卢卡斯反应十分剧烈地反抗，基尔伯特没法，只好屈就抹在他修长光洁的脖颈上。他没有忽视卢卡斯那双紫色的眼睛明亮得出乎寻常，带着赤裸裸的恨意，这是他今天第一次如此明显的情绪外露。  
挑逗冰山美人，让对方露出难得一见的表情是基尔伯特恶趣味的爱好。他故意把手指往卢卡斯脸上抹去，卢卡斯挣扎无果，只能怨恨地注视着那根手指逼近他的脸颊，在湿漉的肮脏上又添上一笔。他喘息着，却不想让身上的这个普鲁士人发现自己因为他产生的反应。白发恶魔露出张狂的笑，用那只伸入到他身体内部的手抚摸他的金发，连带他的发间也带上这白色的污秽。  
“你很美，是我见过最美的人。”  
基尔伯特没有说假话。虽然各个国/家/化/身们长得都不差，但能与卢卡斯媲美的寥寥无几。不是每个人都能拥有被阳光亲吻过的金发和紫宝石一般美丽的眼睛，白瓷般白皙细腻的肌肤和冰凉透骨的手指。他是天使，但他从不济世救人，他只高傲冷漠地在高空俯视着一切。越是圣洁美丽的存在，基尔伯特就越想去玷污他，将他从高高的殿堂上拉下来，抚摸他  
、亲吻他，用自己的肉刃刺入他美好的肉体，破开他紧闭的心房，一寸寸攻城略地，把他整个人从身到心地摧毁，让那些被阻拦了太久的大浪冲破溃烂的高墙。他要这个人在他身下情欲难耐地扭动腰肢，用高潮了无数次后叫得已经有些破音的嗓音哆嗦着求饶，他要用自己的精液涂满他的全身，让他洁白的翅膀裹上污秽的颜色，沉重得再也无法飞翔。  
金发天使露出了一个极其淡的笑意，声音冷得像冰：“你也不差。”  
明显就不是奉承的话，基尔伯特却极其舒坦。他去亲吻他那和他的心一样冷的唇，缠上他柔滑的舌，在他的口腔里像两条无法分开的纠缠的蛇四处游走，仔仔细细探寻每一处角落里的每点气息。他正欲再嘬一口卢卡斯柔软的唇，卢卡斯闭上了眼睛，狠狠一咬。  
“嘶！——”基尔伯特疼得直起身子，手上一时放松了对卢卡斯的控制。趁此时机，卢卡斯猛地挣脱基尔伯特的束缚，拼尽全力使出一拳击向基尔伯特眼睛。他没想到基尔伯特比他预料的反应更快，在他的拳头刚刚贴上对方眼皮时，他的手腕就再一次被紧紧抓住，力道比先前更大，疼得他感觉骨头快要碎掉。他能感受到对方眼皮下眼球的颤动，但他再不能使出一分力气。这具孱弱的身体根本无法与基尔伯特对抗。  
基尔伯特一把将他的手折向背后，他听见了“咔嚓”一声，钻心的疼痛蔓延上来攥住他的心智。但他没哭，基尔伯特也没有在露出他那个可怕的笑。又一记响亮的耳光打在他的左脸上，火辣辣地疼。原本稍有干燥的皮肤在这力道十足的一掌后破了皮，渗出了细密的血，印在他洁白的脸颊上，像禁忌的红果实。基尔伯特凑近，在他的睫毛上落下一个吻，舌轻柔地舔去了他脸上的血珠。  
变态！卢卡斯瞪大眼。  
“我只能锁住你了。”基尔伯特将卢卡斯压回到床上，用深沉的腔调说道。  
紧接着是狂风暴雨般的吻，落到卢卡斯的脸上、颈上、锁骨上和胸膛上。炽热的大手游刃有余地把玩着卢卡斯身体的每个部位，揉捏他胸前的两个红点直到它们涨大饱满，羞耻到卢卡斯不忍直面自己的身体。臀部的两团软肉被又掐又打，酥麻与痛楚混合的快感攀上他的神经中枢，小卢卡斯悄悄抬起了头，只被轻轻把玩了几下就硬得发红。被开拓过的小穴尝到了滋味，开始不知廉耻地不断张合，渴望着得到更多的抚慰。他的腰肢被抬起，一个滚烫如铁的硬物贴上小穴，在穴口来回摩挲，直到龟头被摩挲上一层透亮的水光，仍然没有插入。卢卡斯难耐地轻轻扭着身子，又不好意思承认自己已经被玩出了快感，又为自己被抓住凌辱却产生了冲动而深感羞耻和惭愧。落在基尔伯特眼里，就是天使已经收起了翅膀，准备好下一步了。  
他牵过卢卡斯依旧冰冷的手扶上他炙热的巨物。卢卡斯被它的温度激了一下，想抽出手，被基尔伯特紧紧控制住，用掌心去触碰这巨根。仅仅只碰了几下，卢卡斯就已经感受到了它突出的紫色脉络和可观的体积大小。这比他先前所见到的都要大得多，他简直无法想象这样的东西待会会进入到他的身体里去，而他的身体趋之若鹜，迫不及待地想要吞下它、取悦它。  
“被吓到了？”  
“没有。”卢卡斯冷冷地回答。  
“口是心非。”基尔伯特说。  
下一秒，卢卡斯只感觉自己被一把滚烫且坚硬的长刃劈开。他的身体还没有做好准备，先前所做的一切在这庞然大物前比起来只是小儿科。剧烈的疼痛随着基尔伯特一寸寸的伸入而愈来愈甚，混杂着隐秘的快感升上云巅。卢卡斯瞪大眼，无声地流泪。他感觉自己已经被死死钉在了这一把长剑上，整个人都要融化，在疼痛和快感中消散。他尝试挪动自己的身体，但一寸都动不了。他的下半身已经被这个野蛮的普鲁士人粗暴地钉死在这张扎人且破旧的毛毡上面。疼痛使他的神智从一片混沌的深渊中清醒了过来，唤醒了沉溺在短暂的抚慰中的灵魂，他麻木地从上空俯视着这一切——浑浑噩噩，淫靡不堪。  
野兽一般的普鲁士人将他整个人完全捅穿，随着身体的起伏一进一出地肏干他的屁股，碾压他内壁里的每一寸，反复戳上他高潮的一点，让他的身体在如此凶猛的进攻中溃不成军，只得缴械投降，发出支离破碎但足以让普鲁士人更加兴奋的哭喊呻吟。穴口被摩擦得红肿，大量淫水顺着肉刃的边缘流出小穴，沿着股沟滑落到毡子上面凝成黏糊糊的一团。他看见普鲁士人的眼睛，已经变成了完全的赤红色，俨然野兽的眼睛一般，却又混杂了很多复杂的属于人类的感情，有欲望，也有愤怒，有怜悯，还有说不清道不明的宛如厚厚乌云层一般的阴沉。即使在这场酣畅淋漓的性爱中，他仍然保持着警惕，搂着卢卡斯的肩膀的那只手停在他的后脖颈上，状似爱抚一般地摩挲，但随时都准备在他奋起反抗时第一时间掐死他。  
至少……  
卢卡斯垂下眼帘，掩去烟紫色瞳孔中酝酿的滚滚风暴。  
不急。  
这一切，他迟早要还。

卢卡斯醒来的时候，天色已经完全黑了。他仍然穿着他那套破旧的军装，被毛毡严严实实地裹着。基尔伯特靠在窗边，正在点燃一支香烟。  
“醒了？”  
卢卡斯一惊。他除了睁开眼睛以外什么都没有做。  
黑夜中只能看见基尔伯特那双红眼睛，像是降临到人世的撒旦一样，令人不寒而栗。  
烟雾从他的指尖升起，形成一团云雾，遮住了他的眼。卢卡斯微微松了一口气，不用直视那双可怖的眼睛感觉好太多了。紧接着，他听见基尔伯特的声音，遥远得像是从另一个地方传来：  
“我们有一个计划，名叫‘生命之泉’……”

end

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请点个红心吧！❤


End file.
